Jak, MD
by CatWoman4Ever
Summary: Final chapter is up! Did House's team find the cure for Keira quick enough and are they right on the diagnosis? And Daxter and Jak get some very special offers... J and D, House, M.D. crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the sequel of "Our Love Can Never Be" (below is a quick summary of "Our Love Can Never Be" to help better understand the situation.). This story will take us on Jak's desperate rescue to save Keira's life. He'll be teaming up with Dr. Gregory House and his team of special diagnostic doctors from the hit Fox medical drama, House, M.D. But there are many forces working against Jak and House and his team. To save Keira's life, they'll have to make their way through the tangled web of lies, deceit, and love. **_

_**In the previous story, "Our Love Can Never Be", You find yourself caught in the traumatizing events that Keira had to endure. At the end of the story you uncover the truth and that Keira is now in a coma. But she is in no ordinary coma, she has a condition called ICD which is short for Inverse Comatose Dysfunction. What that means is that her brain is reading everything backwards, in this case, it is reading as being in the coma state as alive and coming out of the coma as dying. It is a very dangerous and fatal disease. Now Jak must find a way to save her. Now onward to the story! **_

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Jak and Daxter themes, that belongs to Naughty Dog. And I also don't own any of the House, M.D. themes. That belongs to David Shore, I think..._**

------With rooftops that seemed to grace the skyline and it's mansion-like feel, the brick buildings of Haven City Teaching Hospital (HCTH) were one of the most impressive sights in Haven City. Two, once seperate five floor buildings, were connected with smaller buildings and long exterior hallways. There was a lush, green field in the courtyard of the rectangular arangementof the buildings. The whole hospital gave off an air of comfort.

Jak stared off into the distance with a glassy gaze. "There has to be a cure...there has to be." He whispered to himself. Jak heard the door that lead to the rooftop open. He wiped his eyes and, not bothering to see who it was, continued to keep a fixed glance on the cloudy sky.

"Umm...are you Jak?" A woman's voice said gently.

Jak turned around. His eyes were still a bit puffy and red. "Yeah." Jak stared for a moment at the visitor. '_Wow, she's pretty.'_ He thought to himself. She had long, wavy (at the ends) brunette hair with a very slender figure. She had on a pair of very nice black pants and a white shirt. She wore her lab coat over her clothing. '_Must be a doctor...' _

"Hi, I'm Dr. Allison Cameron. I'm one of the members of Dr. House's special diagnostic team working on Keira's case." Cameron's voice was gentle. "As you can tell her condition is very dangerous and unstable at the moment. Our team is doing everything that we can to save her and----"

"Don't fill him with false hope, Cameron." The man said exasperatingly to Cameron. He turned his attention to Jak. "She's always giving hope, only to crush it later." He was scruffy looking as usual. His brown hair was messy and he never wore his lab coat or id as a doctor should. His only notable features are his cane that carries around his bum leg and his striking blue grey eyes.

"House, what are you doing here?" Cameron sighed.

"I was hoping to get laid. Exam room one is empty and----" House gave his trademark smug smile. He was always teasing her.

Cameron frowned, "You're not funny, House. Plus, this is serious. No time to goof around." Cameron turned her attention back to Jak, her voice was very sympathic. "I'm sorry to say but there really isn't a treatment for ICD."

"See! You're doing it again. Stop being so sorry and kind all the time." House was antagonising...again.

"I'm not an emotionless ass like you, House. I actually am capable of showing positive emotion. Not everyone is as miserable as you and I am not going to let you attempt to make me miserable either. Why don't you go pill pop a Vicodin right now or watch you soaps in your office." Cameron hissed.

"Touche." House said.

Jak, who was just plain confused, was starting to become impatient. He could care less about their constant bickering. "Can we_ please _get to the point? So, you're saying that there isn't a cure for this?" Jak was looking at Cameron.

"Unfortunately, yes." Cameron looked at the floor.

"Wrong." House cut in. "There is an experimental treatment..."

Jak's eyes darted to House, "What kind of treatment?"

"Experimental, duh." House teased. "Too bad the Baron stopped allowing the treatment. Even took the books and reports on it. You know, we can always just pull the plug."

Jak thought it over, ignoring House's rude comment. If I could find a way to get the treatment back, would you be able to preform it?"

"Of course." House said. Cameron shot him a threatening glance. And in an instant, Jak was gone.

Cameron turned to House, "That treatment is illegal! And you know that! And even if he can get it back, how will you get clearence from Dr. Cuddy!"

"Oh, come on. Cuddy is **_only_** the hospital director."

"'Only' huh. I'm surprised she hasn't fired you yet." Cameron was in complete disbelief.

Another doctor came running up onto the roof. "House! Cameron! We have an emergency! Keira is awake!"

"She isn't dying right now? And what happened to your lab coat, Chase? I'm sure it was white, not splattered red when you bought it." House asked.

"No. She isn't dying" The Chase said. "But she is throwing up blood everywhere."

House thought it over. "We have a new symptom, but it has nothing to do with ICD...Chase, first change your contaminated lab coat. Cameron get a blood sample. Tell Foreman to get in contact with Jak. And I'm...going to take my lunch break." Chase and Cameron stared at him in disbelief. "Sorry, union rules. I can check out this lady's throw up this close to lunch."

**_So, what did you think? I need some reviews and imput from my readers! You'll get to meet Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman fully in the next chapter. And you'll be seeing a lot more of Jak and Keira in the next chapter. But it seems as though Keira doesn't have what she was believed to have. And HCTH is about to deal with a major set back that will set House on the brink of being fired and of being pulled from Keira's case and send Keira closer to the brink of death. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to chapter 2! Thanks so much for the reviews that I recieved from **COme as yOu are, Aunt Rackie, Dark Em, silveremerald202, and Ecohorse**. Your input and reviews were very much appreciated. But not to fear...Daxter will be added to the mix starting in chapter 3. And as for Samos, he'll be coming into the picture a bit later on. Other than that, you can continue onto the story:) **_

----- "How are you feeling today?" The doctor said to her. He had short, blonde hair and an adorable Australian accent. He seemed kind, though.

"Fine. But who are you?" she said. She looked about the room. It was simple. A small table with flowers on it, a few chairs, a tv, and all of the equipment necessary to keep her living right now.

"I'm Dr. Robert Chase."

She smiled, "Looks to me like I got the cute doctor."

Chase smiled back with a slight chuckle, "Well, unfortunately, I'm one of _many_ doctors for you, Keira." Chase noted the huge, radiant smile and the energy that she gave off. He was very aware that someone coming out of a coma and waking up throwing up blood to be feeling so good right now was unnatural. In the blink of an eye, Keira eliminated the possibility of her having ICD. Which was a diagnosis that everyone was so sure of. Keira was turning out to be one very strange case. But her sudden recovery was worrying Chase. Something was bound to go wrong eventually. "You know, Keira, you must be feeling so much better. Espicially after all that you body has been through."

"I am feeling very much better. I can handle it. Coma, blood, doesn't matter I have plenty of support to make it through." Keira smiled warmly. "Speaking of support, where is Jak? Can I see him?"

There was a knock on the sliding glass door. It slid open and Cameron stepped inside. She had a smile on her face. "Keira, we have a special visitor for you." Cameron stepped to the side to reveal to Keira's sight, Jak. Keira was in wide-eyed surprise. Jak ran to her and gave her a huge hug. "We'll leave you two alone." Cameron motioned to Chase.

Cameron and Chase both stepped out of the room and began to walk down the busy, bustling hall filled to the brim with doctors and nurses. "She has gotten to better, too fast." Chase finally said to Cameron.

"You make that sound like it is a bad thing." A hint of a laugh in Cameron's voice.

"It is. Or at least I think so." Chase said. His voice grew very serious. "And is it just me, or is Keira unnaturally brave and not at all bothered by what has happened so far."

"You think that her bravery and 'uncaring' is a symptom? Doesn't that sound a bit far fetched to you? Maybe she is naturally happy and brave. We don't know that for sure, we hardly know her. Plus, it's nice to see her feeling so much better." Cameron smiled at the thought of Keira and Jak finally together again.

"But Cameron, usually when patients get that much better, that fast. They usually get that much worse, just as fast."

Cameron mulled it over for a second. "I guess you do have a point about that. Let's discuss this with House." She began to do a slight jog down the hall. She motioned to Chase to hurry up. "Come on, we've got a life to save."

----Two women strolled down the hall. One was rather short with long, curly black hair and rather pale skin. This is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Haven City Teaching Hospital's director. The other woman was very tall. She had red hair and a series of patterns tatooed on her face. They stopped in the hallway and stared into one of the glass walled offices. Inside was a man, his cane resting on a desk, throwing a ball against the wall.

"Who is he?" The woman said spitefully.

"That is Dr. Gregory House." Lisa Cuddy pointed out.

"First, why isn't he wearing a lab coat? And, secondly, why is he not doing anything?" Her voice sounded agitated.

"Well, he never wears his lab coat," Cuddy explained. "And he is rather a specialist doctor. Deals with cases that most doctors give up on. He is the best doctor that this hospital has."

The other woman's eyes narrowed threateningly. "Tell him to at least start wearing his lab coat. And give him something to do tomorrow. Put him in the clinic or something. And if you don't, I'll take things into my own hands." She walked off down the hall.

Cuddy sighed and headed into House's office. House turned to her and said, "So, Cuddy who was that you were standing with in the hallway? Did you hire me a stripper again? That's why you are my favorite hospital director."

"Save it House. And I'm the only hospital director here." Cuddy took in a deep breath. "Could you wear your lab coat?"

House gave her a look, "No."

Cuddy shot him an annoyed glance and sighed, "Ashelin just donated 50 million to our hospial and----"

"I said no. I'm not wearing that stupid lab coat. I didn't ask for why." House thought over what Cuddy was saying. "Come to think of it, why would she do that? Ashelin is not the giving type. She's a selfish little whor--- unless...there was something in it for her."

"My point House, is that she could have used that money elsewhere. But she chose to use it here. All she asked is to become the chairman of our board. Now that, I think, is a very reasonable request----"

"It's a huge mistake. She wants something greater that just kind charity." House pointed out.

"All she asks is that you wear your lab coat." Cuddy sighed exasperatedly.

"I'll think about it."

Cuddy hissed, "Grr...if you don't come in tomorrow with your lab coat on I'll remove you from your current case with Keira. All you have to _do _----"

"Is you? Exam room one should be empty right now."

"Just come in with your damn lab coat on, House!" Cuddy stormed out of his office.

House grabbed his cane and made his way to the dry erase board. On it he wrote: "House-- 1, Cuddy-- 0"

-----Cameron and Chase entered House's office and explained Keira's very strange sudden recovery. House thought it over, "First, we need to figure out what is making her better. Stop all the medicines and add one back at a time to see what is helping her. Maybe then this will be easier to diagnose." House stared at the two of them. "Where is the tall, dark one? His name is Foreman, right?"

Chase rolled his eyes, "Clinic duty today."

They stood there for a moment. House tapped his cane on the floor. "Stat. Doesn't that mean 'hurry up' or 'move your asses'."

-----Jak had taken his place sitting next to Keira. "I've missed you so much." He whispered to her.

"I feel so bad for what you have had to endure. But at least we are here now for each other. That's all that matters. A gurgling noise was heard. Keira stared at Jak.

"Sorry," Jak said. "I'm just a bit hungry." Jak stood. "I'll be right back. I just need to get something to eat."

"Alright." Keira said. And Jak was off in search of something to eat. "Ow." Keira placed a hand over her heart.

Moments later Cameron and Chase entered the room. "How are you feeling?" Cameron asked.

"My chest feels funny." Keira said.

"Don't worry." Cameron reassured kindly. "It is probally just a side effect of the medicine, ok Keira?"

Chase stared at Keira. "Umm...Keira. Keira, are you ok. Stay with us..."

Cameron ran over to Keira's side and put two fingers to her neck. She felt around for a pulse. "She's got no pulse!"

"Cardiac arrest. Cameron get the paddles!" Chase shouted, "We need some more help in here!"

Cameron wheeled over the paddles, "Here!"

"Alright." Chase applied a jelly to them and rubbed them together. He placed one over Keira's heart and another on her side. "320 on my mark. Charging...clear!" An electrical impulse tried to jumpstart Keira's heart.

Nothing.

"340. Charging...clear!"

Still nothing.

"360. Charging...clear!"

_**Ahhh, it's the evil cliffhanger! I love those. Seems like Chase was right. Keira would get better...that worse. But in chapter three Ashelin and House will butt heads. But only one can come out on top, and House is determined to prove that Ashelin doesn't mean any good. Betrayal will happen to House, but it will be one of his own teammates that is planning to backstab him! And House has a very special job for Daxter. But how will Ashelin and Jak react to each other when he finds out her plans for the hospital? All coming up in chapter three!**_

_**Please review! Let me know what you think of the story so far. And any questions i'll be glad to answer. Any input is appreciated! Thanks for supporting!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 here we go! Ashelin seems to be a problem...but with her hanging around things are bound to get worse. House knows that she doesn't mean well, but Cuddy is too accepting of the large donation that she made. Ashelin is defnitally going to be stirring up trouble... **_

**_NOTE: All of the diseases shown in this fanfiction are real some are more common than others. For more information on these diseases check the very end of the story, I will have more information on the diseases explained. _**

---- The sun shined brightly outside of Haven City Teaching Hospital. But inside a dark cloud followed Dr. Gregory House into the hospital. As he walked the long, white coat flowed around his figure. He stopped at the large circulation desk in the lobby. He took his cane and slammed it on the desk, grabbing the attention of the two women standing there. "Good morning, Dr. Cuddy!" House said in a extremely sarcasticly cheerful tone. "Morning, Dr. Ashelin. Oh wait, you can't be a doctor. Strippers never made good doctors." House continued to make his way to the elevator.

Ashelin scowled and Cuddy yelled after House, "House! Get back here! You have clinic duty!"

"Sorry Cuddy. I have a dying patient to diagnose. I'm sure the clinic patient's sneezes and runny noses aren't fatal."

House stepped into the elevator and as the door closed Cuddy yelled, "You have thrity minutes! After that, I want you in this clinic!"

Ashelin glared, turned to Cuddy and said. "I think that I'm going to have a word with Dr. House." Ashelin proceeded to the elevator.

Cuddy just stood there, "I still can't believe that he is actually wearing his lab coat like I told him to yesterday." She looked around to see that no one was there to hear her. "I've really got to stop talking to myself."

----House yanked the door to the conference room open. The smell of the coffee that Cameron roasted filled the air. House's entire team was seated at the table. Cameron was sorting House's mail, Chase was working on a crossword puzzle, and Foreman, the neurologist, was staring at Keira's file.

House grabbed a cup of coffee and went to his dry erase board. He gave Ashelin and Cuddy one tally mark. The board now read: "House: 1, Ashelin and Cuddy: 1" but that would change soon enough. Cameron and Chase looked up at House.

"Lemme guess," Chase said. "Ashelin and Cuddy get a point for making you wear your lab coat."

"But still," Cameron added. "you are actually wearing your lab coat!"

House looked down at the lab coat he was wearing, "Oh my god. You are right. I am wearing my lab coat. am I stoned or something?" House took it off and tossed it into the trash. He began to write more on the board. It was a listing of Keira's symptoms. It read: Coma, blood vomit, sudden wellness, cardiac arrest. "Chase, how is our patient?"

"Fine now. Took long enough to revive her. But now she has a fever of 102 degrees." Chase explained.

"Differential diagnosis. Cameron suggestion?"

Cameron set the mail down and studied the symptoms on the board. "Well, it could be Interstitial Pulmonary Fibrosis. That causes heart failure."

Foreman took that into consideration. "Can't be. That's a lung condition. Plus, other symptoms are leg swelling, dry cough, and shortness of breath. She doesn't have any of those."

"How about Lymphoma? Causes chest pain and unknown fever." Chase suggested.

"Can't be that either." Cameron said. "That disease attacks the immune system. If she had that, she'd probally be a sickness magnet. She most likely would have died of the common cold by now."

House banged his fist on the board. "Come on people! Stop over thinking it. Her file says that she came from a tropical place. Tropical places have bugs."

"West Nile Virus?" Foreman questioned.

"Exactly." House said. "Symptoms of West Nile include high fever and a coma."

Chase argued, "but the symptoms also include paralysis, muscle weakness, and paralysis. She has none of those."

"True. But maybe she had symptoms like that before and ignored them. For a time they could have recessed and then came back full force."

"He has a point." Cameron said.

"Great. Now that we all agree. Chase, give her the west nile meds. Cameron, give Kairi---"

"It's Keira." She corrected.

"Whatever. Give her the diagnosis. And Foreman, take the nametag that I never use and go do my clinic duty. For four hours you are going to going to be Dr. House." House left and went into his office. He pulled out a file and began to study it.

----The doctor walked down the hall as they headed towards their patient. "Hey!" A red haired woman with tatoos on her face called to the doctor. The doctor turned around and Ashelin approached them. "You are a member of House's team aren't you?" She asked.

"Umm...yes, I am."

"I'm Ashelin. I'm the new director of the board, meaning I'm your new boss. I need some information. I need you to keep a tab on House for me. Do that and I can assure you that if anything goes wrong, you are safe from any harm. You never have to worry. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me."

---- With that settled, Ashelin made her way to House's office. She yanked the door open and stood in front of House's desk. House looked up at her and said mockingly, "You're late. Cuddy said that the stripper she sent me would arrive at 10, it's 10:30."

"Hilarious." Ashelin hissed sarcastically. "And you are House, right?"

House didn't care much for her company and would much rather had her jump off a cliff or something. But he wouldn't mind pissing the new chairman off. "Oh right, you're the new chairman of the board. what was your name again...Ashely? Ashla? Ashelin? Ashhole? No wait, it was asshole. Right, I got it now."

Ashelin leaned forward on the desk, "Listen amd listen good. I am the head of this hospital now. Keep breaking rules and being the typical ass that you are and I'll fire you."

Jak stopped in the doorway. This time Daxter was with him. Jak signaled to Daxter to keep quiet. It seemed as though Ashelin and House hadn't noticed them yet.

"House, if you don't do exactly as I say I'll dismantle you entire department and pull the plug or your current case!"

Jak couldn't hold it in any longer. "you can't do that! Keira is my girlfriend and House can't give up on her now!"

Daxter leapt off of Jak's shoulder and approached her, "But i'll give myself up to you. Meow." Daxter was the usual flirt.

"Hey!" House cut in. "She's my whore! Back off rat!"

Ashelin growled, "Keep pushing it House!" I'll turn this whole hospital against you!" Ashelin turned to Jak. "and about your girlfriend. You can blame House for her death." As Ashelin left, Jak followed her in a fit of rage.

House looked at the rat a.k.a Daxter. And thought for a second, "Hey, are you up for a little job?"

---- "We believe that you have west nile virus." Cameron explained.

"So this comes from one tine bug bite?" Keira asked.

"As hard as it seemes to believe, yes, it does." Cameron explained with a slight smile.

Chase was prepping a syringe with the west nile meds. "Don't worry." Chase said. "These meds contain a blood thinner to help deter a heart attack or cardiac arrest. It'll also improve blood flow to help flush this out of you."

Keira suddenly looked at bit uncomfortable. "Is everything alright?" Cameron asked.

"My bed feel wet..." Keira solumnly admitted.

"It's ok." Cameron said soothingly. "Accidents happen and---"

"But I didn't go. I feel a bit light headed."

Chase put the syringe down. He walked over to her. "Well, we'll just turn you on your side." He pushed her over on her side. "and----oh my god!"

"what?" Cmaeron peered over. Keria was lying in a pool of blood.

"We need a shot of epideferin, stat!" Chase ordered. "We need some more help in here!"

"Got it!" Cameron grabbed a syringe filed with the drug that Chase asked for. "Pushing 2 ccs of epideferin." Cameron injected the drug.

Chase eyed the moniters, "She should be ok now. We'd better get to House. Looks like west nile isn't the virus we should be looking for."

_**Medical definitions: **_

**_1. Interstitial Pulmonary Fibrosis: Lung condition. Symptoms include: shortness of breath, heart failure dry cough, and leg swelling. _**

**_2. Lymphoma: Disease that weakens the immune system. Symptoms include chest pain and enexplainable fever. _**

**_3. West Nile Virus: Potentially seroius illness. Caused by mosquito bites. Symptoms include high fever, headache, neck stiffness, disorientation, coma, muscle weakness, vision loss, numbness, and paralysis. _**

**_4. cardiac arrest: When the heart stops beating _**

_**In chapter four things start to get confusing with Keira's condition and it is a race against the clock to save her. And House gives Daxter a very special job. Ashelin is stirring up even more trouble and one of House's doctors continues to feed her information, but who is it. And when Jak accidentally loses control and turnes into Dark Jak, House begin to search for a way to save Jak too. **_

_**How's the story so far? Questions, comments, reviews? I love to hear your imput! Please R and R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Phew...chapter 4. Things may be tense now at HCTH, but they'll get much worse before they get any better. At the beginning of this chapter I'll give you an inside look at how House performs in the clinic and what clinic duty is really like. And Keira's condition keeps getting weirder and weirder... **_

**_NOTE: that all medical terminology is in fact real and I have spent countless hours researching these medical topics. And another NOTE: the storyline, plot, whatever you call it was, in fact, created by me. If I borrow any one specific scenario from the game or House, M.D. it will be duly noted and credit will be given to the creators. But I still don't own any of the characters or places. Oh, and please check out my forum for Jak, M.D._**

---- Haven City Teaching Hospital's clinic. A section of the hospital reserved for the public and their general illnesses. To House, just a bunch of normal people with normal ailments and illnesses. To him, it was one of the most boring jobs on the planet. Hell on Earth to be exact. House despised clinic duty for that one reason. He came from a department of the hospital that dealt with "super"illnesses and then he was reduced to dealing with the common cold, aches, and pains. Or a person like this...a super paranoided parent.

House stepped into exam room one. It was a small room with cabinets for holding medical supplies, tables, and chairs. He sat down heavily in a chair, directly in front of the patient. He stared impatiently at them, "What is _your_ problem?" He stared at the about thirty year old mother.

The mother was seated next to her five year old daughter. She spoke up, ""Well it's my daughter. She has this cough----"

House sighed. "I asked what _your _problem was, not your daughter's."

"Well, I'm not the one who is sick. Ir's my daughter, her----"

House cut her off again. "Cough. I know. That is why you are the one who needs help. You brought your daughter in because she is coughing."

"Well," The mother said. "It could be whooping cough. I just wanted to be safe."

House pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote something on it. He tore it off of the note pad and handed it to the mother. "Wha---what is this?" the mother asked.

"The one who needs help is you. Psych ward, third floor. You can't miss it." House stood and began to leave.

"Wait, isn't the psych ward for crasy people?"

House stopped. "Yes. Crazy people who bring their kids in for a cough. Get the kid some damn cough medicine." The door flew open and House signed out of clinic duty for the day. His phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text message that read: "Not West Nile. New symptoms." House then closed his phone and boarded the elevator to the conference room to meet up with his team.

---- Jak was sitting in the lobby. He was so tense right now he was literally sitting in the edge of his seat. Keira would get better, than worse. It was nerve wracking and heart wrenching. And with Ashelin taking over the hospital, Jak was worring about the plug being pulled on Keira's case. She used to be so happy and healthy, Jak couldn't fathom how she'd end up like this.

Daxter made an attempt to comfort Jak. "Oh, come on, Jak. You know everything will be fine. Don't look so glum."

Jak just sighed, "I guess that you are right, Dax. Even though House is an ass, Keira has the best doctor working 'round the clock for her. Thanks,"

Daxter jumped out of the seat. "No problem, buddy. I'll be right back." Before Jak could question where Daxter was going, he was gone. Daxter was speeding down the hall to catch up with Ashelin. She stepped into the elevator and Daxter was able to, just in time, slip himself inside with her. They stood in silence for a moment, but Daxter was sure to break the silence.

"So, whatcha doin' hotcakes?"

"Call me 'hotcakes' again and i'll have the surgeons remove your vocal cords." Ashelin retorted.

Daxter acted calmly and spoke smoothly, "So are you really going to get rid of this House guy?"

Ashelin didn't detect Daxter as much of a threat so she let the answer slide. "I'd like to. But, surprisingly, he has a few too many people siding with him. Espicially Dr. Lisa Cuddy. In her case, I think that it's more than just the fact that he is a good doctor that she wants him around." Ashelin accidentally let the second part slip out. "I have one of his doctors feeding me information." She slapped herself in the forehead for letting that slip out.

But Daxter's responce surprised her, "Yeah, I'd like to get rid of that House guy, too. He's a bigger ass than me. I can't let him steal my fire." Daxter gave her a sincere smile while he did a bit of "sightseeing" on his own part.

The elevator door slid open on the fifth floor. As Ashelin stepped out she left Daxter with these words, "Maybe we could help each other out sometime."

Daxter remained in the elevator alone. He stood and thought for a second as the door shut. "I kinda like this spying job. and I get paid, too. Hmm...this is working out well." Daxter hopped up and pressed the button for the third floor. "Next stop, to speak with my good buddy, House. And to get paid."

Moments later, Daxter emerged from House's office looking pretty happy and House opened the door to the adjoined conference room and stepped inside. Once more House marked up a new score. Now it was: "House:2, Ashelin and Cuddy: 1". After that House relisted the symptoms below: Coma, blood vomit, sudden wellness, cardiac arrest, unexplainable fever, and artificial bleeding (To bleed from and artiface in the body).

"Differential diagnosis." House seemed to yell in the room.

"We really aren't sure." Chase admitted. "All of these symptoms point to more than one disease."

"It could be neurological." Foreman suggested.

"Oh, of course, " House said sarcastically. "_every_ problem is neurological to you. I mean, _really_, you are a neurologist."

"Whatever, House." Foreman replied.

"Chase. Cameron. Focus on the bleeding factor. Now give me a differential."

"Aplasic Anemia. That would be the most common cause for the bleeding." Cameron suggested.

"We'd have to check her red blood cell count and her white count to be sure." said Chase.

House announced, "Foreman, do an MRI. Chase: CT scan. And Cameron blood work. Ok...go."

----It was a huge, cylinderical, white machine. Lying on a small table was Keira. Foreman pressed a few buttons and the table Keira was lying on slid into the machine. Foreman stepped into a seperate room. Chase sat at the moniter and Jak stood in a corner. Foreman joined Chase at the moniters.

"What will this test prove?" Jak asked.

"An MRI will allow us to scan her brain to see if that is what is causing the problem." Foreman explained.

Chase added, "And a CT scan will allow us to look at the soft tissues. We'll be loking closely around the heart for anything abnormal."

After both tests were completed Chase and Foteman were shocked to announce...

"There was nothing abnormal in the MRI." Foreman reported.

"Nor the CT scan."

"So what does this mean?" Jak asked hastily.

"We really don't know." Foreman admitted.

"We are still waiting for Cameron to get the blood test results back. There is still a chance that Cameron found something." Chase tried to instill a little bit of hope in Jak.

They sat in silence in the lobby. Jak stood and apologized to Chase and Foteman saying he had to go. Foreman and Chase looked at each other and shrugged as Jak hustled out the door. "Where is House anyway?" Foreman asked Chase.

"Break."

Foreman was silent for a minute. "Oh, hey, Chase. Why do you think that Ashelin hates House so much? I mean, think about it, she has never once been rude to any other doctor except for House. It's like she really has something against him."

"Besides the fact that he can be a complete and total ass sometimes." Chase commented.

"Think about it. Mother died from disease and everyone has seen the body parts and appendges that the Baron has lost that are now replaced with steel. House was still a doctor here around the time of those happenings..."

"Wait," Chase took a moment to take what Foreman said in. "You think that House had something to do with those things and that's why Ashelin hates him?"

"Exactly."

Cameron walked over to Foreman and Chase and sat across from them. They stopped their conversation and stared at Cameron. She handed them the test results. "Red and white count are both completely normal."

"Great." Foreman said. "So, while we wait for House, Chase, lets check out the old patient archives."

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked suspiciously.

"Research." Foreman and Chase left.

----Jak felt bad about leaving Foreman and Chase before they could get the test results back. He knew how crutial the results were, but this was urgent. Jak could feel a sudden ripple of dark eco spread through him. He could feel his heart pounding as the eco coursed through his veins. He stood outside, trying to control the transformation. But from afar, across the parking lot, House observed Jak. He leaned back on his motor cycle, "Interesting." House said. He pulled out his phone and sent a message to Chase, Foreman, and Cameron. It read, "Get a blood sample from Jak. Don't ask why, just do it."

_**Not really much Keira in this chapter, but next chapter will be chock full of her. Ashelin's plans for House are starting to unfold and House takes on a new case as well. Things are starting to change at the hospital, for better and for worse. And Cuddy and House pairing? Is Cuddy going to show House how she really feels about him? Or will she decide not to? And would House embrace or reject her? And it's more undercover ottsel, in chapter 5! **_

_**Oh and please check out the forum I created for Jak, M.D. You can post who you think should couple up (i could really use some help with that), questions, or anything else at all! You opinions will affect the course of this story! And please R and R thanks! Catwoman signing out!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Woo, chapter 5 is here! Things are really starting to get tense at HCTH, but this is only the calm before the storm...things will get much worse. You know...this is a longer chapter than usual...hmm...wow did I have a lot to fit in. And thanks once more to my faithful reviewers!**_

---- She sat there eating a fresh garden salad with low fat dressing. She took a hand and stroked a stray hair away from her face. Her eyes brightly watched tv. The glass door slid open and she looked at the doctor and smiled, "Good morning."

Chase pulled out her file and took a quick glance over it. He looked up at her, "How do you feel today, Keira?"

"Better than ever. You're Dr. Chase, right?" Keira asked.

"Yes, that's me. We need a quick blood sample." Chase held up the syringe. "Is that alright with you?"

Keira nodded. "If it will help, then ok."

Chase took the cap off the needle and pushed it into her forearm. He pulled the compressor back, which drew the blood. He quickly pulled the needle out. Chase and Keira didn't notice, but Cameron was silently standing in the doorway. Chase took a band-aid out of the wrapping and placed it on her arm. "Alright. All done."

Keira stared at Chase, "I'm sorry, but I must admit...you are extremely cute."

Chase's face was flushed after she said that. He smiled slightly, "Umm...thanks you, I think. I have to run a blood test. If you'll excuse me..." Chase made a quick turn out of the room and Cameron ran up to his side.

"So...she thinks that you're cute?" Cameron questioned.

"I guess you heard. Yeah. At least _someone_ thinks that."

Cameron jealously mumbled under her breath, "I think that you're cute, too."

But it seemed as though she mumbled just loud enough for Chase to catch what she said. His head quickly turned to her, "What?" Chase's voice displayed disbelief.

Cameron shook her head, "Nothing...it was nothing. Just talking to myself." Cameron sighed heavily and thought to herself, "_Not like you'll ever notice me Chase. I've tried to get you ever since the first time we met. Yet, you seem pretty damn satisfied with being flattered by Keira. If only there was a way to capture your attention..._" Cameron looked up at Chase, "Let's go run this blood test."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----Foreman spotted Jak in the lobby. Jak was sitting alone. His head was in his hands, which was no surprise, because all of this was starting to take a toll on him. The stress, worry, and just plain being tired. Foreman sat beside him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Jak looked up. "Sorry to bother you, Jak. But I just need a quick blood sample."

Jak stared at Foreman. He had "confusion" written all over his face, "Why? Do you think that I could have what Keira has, too?"

Foreman sighed, "I really don't know why House wants me to get a blood sample from you. But I'm sure that he's just trying to cover all the bases."

Jak hesitated, but agreed. "Alright." Foreman quickly drew the blood and thanked Jak for his time and patience before leaving. Foreman hustled off to the lab to start testing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

------ He is silent. He is stealth. He is...Daxter. He had little black gloves on and a tiny knit black shirt with black glasses. Daxter was living the dream...he was a spy. Excitement seemed to flood through his veins as he craftily navigated the halls, keeping out of plain sight. Doctors and nurses bustled around the halls and among the chaos, Daxter was nothing more that a streak of orange and black lightning.

He crouched low to the ground and slipped into an office on the fifth floor of Haven City Teaching Hospital. The door read: "Chairman of the Board". The lights were off, so Daxter pulled out his mini flashlight. He scanned the dark room. There didn't appear to be anything of importance there. He climbed onto a chair, then the desk. He pointed the flashlight at a file that was at his feet. The cover read:

"Patient: Salicia (note: pronounced-- sa-leesh-a) Praxis. Case manager: Dr. Gregory House. Preceeding Case manager: Dr. Lisa Cuddy"

Daxter grabbed the file. "This looks interesting." Daxter paused. "Now, how to get out of here without being noticed with this file..." Daxter looked around and spotted an open window. "You've got to be kidding me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

----- As usual Cameron, Chase, and Foreman were seated in the conference room, while House stood at the white board. Foreman looked at House, "Why did you ask me to get a blood sample from Jak?"

House rolled his eyes. "Why do you question me all the time?"

Foreman hissed, "Could you answer my question just this once, then you can go back to being a typical ass."

House sighed heavily in annoyance. "The baron had a survivor from that 'dark warrior program'. And it seems that Jak is it. At any time a spark of that eco could have hit Keira and entered the blood stream. That could be what is making her sick and killing her. Happy now, Foreman?"

"That makes a lot of sense." Cameron agreed. Chase nodded in agreement.

Foreman stood and walked up to the white board. "It makes too much sense. And is extremely unlikely." Foreman went ot grab a marker but was stopped by House.

"Sorry Foreman, but this is the _white_ board." House sarcastically remarked.

Foreman was just as fast to fire back. "Then can I have the _black_ marker."

"Touche." House handed him the marker. "Someone go check on our patient."

Chase stood, "I'll go."

As he left, Cameron sourly hissed, "I'll go, too." Before House could object...she was gone.

"I'll get the test results." And Foreman was gone, too. House just shrugged his shoulders. He took out his pill bottle filled with Vicodin and he took one, then he made his way to his office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- House was taking a nap. He was tired and this case kept him thinking twenty-four/ seven. In addition, his leg had been in even more pain recently and it was making it hard for him to sleep. His head was lying on the desk, and almost as if on cue, Cuddy came into his office.

"Wake up, House." She said.

"What?" he mumbled.

Cuddy tapped him on the shoulder, prompting him to raise his head up. "Ashelin wants to have a meeting about you. I think she wants to sway us to get rid of you."

House tiredly raised his head slightly from the desk. "Do you want to fire me?"

"I...I don't know, House."

House's voice grew slightly angry, "You _don't know_? You have had all of this time to fire me, Cuddy and you _haven't_. You have put up with all of my bullshit and _now_ you're going to let _Ashelin_ fire me!" Cuddy felt as if she was betraying House, she couldn't meet his gaze. "Why have you kept me around then?"

"You are the best doctor we have. You have saved may lives, even if you are miserable, mean, and a total jerk most of the time." That little voice in Cuddy's head began to tell her, "_Tell him the other reason, tell him the truth...you know that you want him to know what you feel for him..." _

House must have been tired. His head was back on the desk and he seemed to have fallen asleep while Cuddy was in mid-sentence. He probally wasn't listening. Cuddy just sighed. Lately, she had noted House's recent tire. His leg pain had to be bad, she had seen him "pill popping" more Vicodin that ever in the past few days. Even though she shouldn't, she was going to let him sleep. Cuddy grabbed one of his hands and gently squeezed it. She whispered, "I won't let her fire you, House." Cuddy left, leaving House to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----"Still doing well, Keira?" Chase asked.

Keira smiled, "Yup."

Cameron stared through the glass. She watched as they seemed to small talk. She stared at the floor and shuffled her feet around. Cameron took a glance at the clock, it was time for her to report to clinic duty. Cameron stared emptily at them and left for the clinic.

You're a kind doctor, too." Keira complimented Chase. "Where is Jak at?"

"He left five minutes ago."

"oh..." Keira stared downward sadly.

"Don't worry," Chase reassured. "Everything will be alright."

"Thanks." Although Chase was enjoying his chat with Keira, he did find it odd, it seemed as if her symptoms recessed...again. And when she became asymptomatic for a time, her illness would come back ten times as worse. Chase thought it would be a good idea to alert House about what was going on. "I better go catch up with House. If you feel even the slightest change, let one of the nurses know right away."

"Ok." Keira nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- Cameron was dealing with the typical clinic patient. It was a patient that she had grown very familiar with. Although Kathy (the patient) was an addict, she was very kind and enjoyed listening to and helping Cameron with her problems. Cameron had taken the time to explain her situation with Chase to Kathy. Kathy lowered her voice and spoke very quietly, "I have an idea, but you may not like it. Take this," Kathy pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Cameron. It was crystasl meth. "Use this and invite him over for a drink at your house. You'll be able to get what ever you want from him."

Cameron stared guiltily at the drug, "Kathy, that's wrong and---"

"It'll work and you do want him, right?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

----His tiny, black shirt was caught on a pole outside and had left him dangling hugh up for quite sometime now. His paws clung tight to the file even still. "This wouldn't have happened if I just had pants. No shirt, just pants. Curse you pants! You have eluded me again! Now, just how to get down."

Chase stared out of the windows as he walked by and spotted Daxter hanging outside of the window. He ran to the window and opened it. "Daxter, what are you doing!" Chase exclaimed.

"Oh, you know, just hangin' out." Chase made a face at the bad joke. "No, literally. I am hangin' out..._out_side that is. I really could use a hand. Please?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

----Cuddy just had to say it. She couldn't let this go on any further. But hse had to stop and wonder...was she really letting her feeling get in the way? It didn't matter now, she couldn't turn back. Cuddy stood firmly in front of Ashelin's desk. "Ashelin, you can fire House."

"Tell me, Dr. Cuddy. Give me a reason why." Ashelin hissed.

"That son of a bitch is the best doctor we've got." Cuddy said matter of factly. "We can't fire him."

Ashelin stood, "Or is there another reason that you can't fire him...you have feelings for him, don't you?" Cuddy was silent and her eyes stared at the floor. "Admit it. You are in love with him."

"I...I'm..."

_**Another evil cliffhanger. There isn't going to be much Keira in chapter 6. There is only so much you can do with a sick person...oh well, but you'll see a lot more of her in chapter 7. Anyhow in chapter 6, emotions are starting to run high at Haven City Teaching Hospital. Chase's infatuation with Keira is taking Cameron to extremes to get Chase back. But her methods may prove to be addicting and possiably deadly. And Ashelin is pressuring Cuddy to reveal her true feelings for House, but will her confession bring her and House closer together or further apart. Jak goes on the search for Samos, while Daxter gives Chase and Foreman a hand in investigation. Things are really starting to get tight at HCTH. **_

_**Thanks for reading and please read and review. I'm always grateful for the reviews and input. And please do try to give my Jak, M.D. forum a quick look. I will read any responces posted there and consider adding any good ideas found there to the mix of the story.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six is here and the drama has fully arrived! There won't be much Keira in this chapter, so you'll have to wait for chapter 7 for her. But we've got a drama filled chapter 6. But I'll extend a little WARNING for the very end of this chapter: beware of the end of this chapter, it has very suggestive material. You have been warned. **_

----- The sun burned brightly in the sky of Haven City. It was a mild day with a few stray clouds hanging in the sky. Jak walked along the streets in the bazzar. His mind was in a complete haze as he struggled to find Samos. It was critical that he saw Keira and soon. In all honesty, even if it was hard to think about, he wasn't sure how long Keira may be around.

"_I shouldn't think like that."_ Jak told himself. "_House and his team will find a way."_ Jak paused for a moment and stared at the sky. "_Will they?"_

Granted, House had never been given such a difficult case before. And they had zero of a clue as to what was wrong with Keira. It was a delicate situation and Jak deemed it most important to find Samos just in case there wasn't a thing that House could do. Even if House was a complete and total ass, he was smart and quick witted. Jak had to admit that he admired House because of his carelessness to what others thought.

Jak sat for a moment. Without Daxter around he had a chance to clear his mind and get a good idea of what was going on. He stared up at the clear, blue sky. "Where haven't I looked. I'm pretty sure that I've looked everywhere..." Then it hit him. He had looked everywhere, but there was one small place that he hadn't looked. It was a place he vowed never to go to again, but now he had to. Jak sighed heavily, "You'd better be there Samos." Jak grabbed the nearest zoomer and headed towards the baron's fortress.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- Chase had snatched Daxter from a certain deadly fall from the fifth floor of Haven City Teaching Hospital. He sat Daxter on the floor. Chase noticed the file that Daxter's paws seemed to grip onto for dear life. Chase also noted the spy like gettup. "_This hospital can't get any weirder, can it." _Chase thought.

"First, what were you doing?" Chase asked while giving Daxter's clothes a look over.

Daxter lowered his voice. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, sure."

Daxter's eyes darted side to side, looking for evesdroppers. When he was sure that it was safe he began. "I was doing a litte spying on Ashelin for House and I found this---" Daxter held up the file. "---in her office."

Chase studied it for a second. "Do you mind if I take look at it?"

"Hmm..." Daxter considered. "I guess so." He handed the file to Chase.

Chase opened the file and skimmed over it. He made a face at it. "So this is where this file disappeared to. We've, Foreman and I, have been looking for this. I guess it turns out that Ashelin had it this the whole time."

"So...this means what again?"

"This..." Chase held up the file. "Is why Ashelin hates House so much." Chase sat down next to Daxter. "Look, this is a file for Salicia Praxis, Ashelin's mother. Her mother died from and unknown cause. This shows that the doctor on Salicia's case was Dr. Gregory House. He worked on her case for a time, then he surrendered it, which means he abandoned the case and gave it to another doctor. That other doctor that he gave the case to was Dr. Lisa Cuddy, our hospital director. It doesn't list why he gave the case up, but Salicia died exactly one day after House left the case."

Daxter took a moment to take it all in, "So, you think that Ashelin hates House because she blames him for her mother's death?"

"Pretty much. But it's odd, there is usually a paper that explains the reasons for leaving the case. It looks like that one is missing. Maybe Ashelin took it and removed it from the file." Chase contemplated the idea.

Daxter, too, was in deep thought. But a stroke of intelligence hit Daxter (which hardly ever happens) and he came up with a solution. "Or...maybe House got to the file first and took that part out."

"That's...the perfect explaniation." Chase was amazed by Daxter's uncharacteristic storke of actual thought. "You must have a headache from thinking so hard." After being around House for so long, he couldn't help the sarcastic remark.

"Actually, I do. Maybe after the hospital closes I could check out House's office."

"Good idea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----Cuddy was silently sitting in her office. She had easily avoided Ashelin and her question due to a supposed "emergency" that Cuddy had to urgently leave for. But it wasn't much of an emergency, House just wanted to tell her that he was leaving early because he didn't fell well. And Cuddy would admit that he didn't look well, House looked exhausted, so she let him leave with out much of a fuss. But the interruption, for once, was much appreciated. Cuddy just didn't want to answer Ashelin, plain and simple.

Cuddy wasn't exactly sure about how she felt for House. She would admit that she found him to be more attractive the longer that she worked with him. But was Ashelin right? Even though House was an good, no _great_, doctor did Cuddy keep him around because she had feelings for him? She sat in silent thought. Maybe that was true.

The door flew open and Ashelin's tall and menacing figure loomed in the doorway. she came in with a purpose and wasn't leaving without an answer. "You can't keep evading me, Dr. Cuddy. Now tell me this...you have feelings for House, don't you?"

A rush of emotion hit Cuddy. She felt the true feelings that she had pushed away anf forced down flodded to the surface. She could deny the truth no longer. Cuddy stood. "I am in love with him. It's true, he may not be the kindest person, but his aura is irrestiable."

"He's heartless." Ashelin said coldly.

"He's not heartless!" Cuddy yelled. "He's just damaged."

Ashelin laughed slightly, "Does he love you back?"

Cuddy lowered her eyes to the ground, "He's probally still hung up on _her_." (Fans of House, M.D. should be able to guess who _she_ is.)

Ashelin rolled her eyes, "So you have a hope that, if you keep him around, you can grow close to him? Ha." Ashelin turned to leave. "You can't fix what's already broken." Ashelin left, leaving Cuddy standing there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- Jak had dodged deadly shock rifles, evaded blaster fire, manevered through a twisting, winding maze and finally managed to find Samos. Who, in turn, lectured Jak about taking so long and wanted to discuss his dramatic physical change. They were outside now, safe.

There was an awkward silence. Jak was trying to bring up the courage to tell Samos what had happened to Keira. But as hard as it was to say, it must be said. "Samos, look...ther is something that you need to know..."

"What is it, Jak?"

Jak inhaled, then exhaled. "Keira is sick. She is in the hospital, the doctors aren't sure what is wrong."

It pained Jak to see Samos' expression. He looked as if his entire world had fallen to pieces. Like someone had torn his heart and soul out. The color drained from his face. It looked like his world had come to an untimely end and time itself had frozen.

Jak tried to offer a positive comment. "Keira had the best doctors working on her case. Dr. House and his team are doing their best. She'll be alright."

Samos stared into nothingness, "I need to think and get some rest."

Jak was confused, "You _don't_ want to see her?"

"We will see her tomorrow. Until then, I need some time to compose myself. Some time to think." Samos' expression showed shock and his voice almost sounded completely devoid of emotion. It was such a sad think to have to see and hear. Jak couldn't even fathom how Samos felt.

"Um...alright. I...uh...guess it is late...let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- It was late and it was time for the rest of House's team to go home. Chase and Foreman did a final checkup on Keira, who was still doing fine, for the second day in a row. Cameron was tidying up House's office and conference room. While Cameron was cleaning, she looked once more at what Kathy had given her. Kathy wouldn't steer her wrong, but Cameron was aware of the addicting dangers of meth. It was a hard choice to make, as wrong as taking the drug would be.

Ten minutes later, Chase, Foreman, and Cameron met in the conference room. Foreman gathered his things. "See you guys tomorrow." Foreman waved good bye.

"Bye." Cameron and Chase said in unison.

Chase and Cameron gathered their things as well and left together. "Umm...Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come over to my apartment for a drink at, say, eight." Cameron offered.

"Sure." Chase said with a smile. "See you at eight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- It was 7:55. Chase didn't think that it hurt to be early. He walked down the red carpeted halls of the apartment complex. He came to the last door on the left. Oddly, he heard really loud music coming from her room. Ignoring that fact, Chase knocked on the door.

The door swung open and an extremely powerful smell flooded the hallway. And it defnitally wasn't cigarette smoke. "Hey Cameron, still uo for a drink?"

Cameron forcefully grabbed Chase. She pulled him into her apartment and forced him up against the wall. She pressed her lips against his. Chase tried to push her off, "Cameron, are you high? Look at your pupils. They're dialated..."

Cameron forced him back against the wall. "Keira can't compare to me." She slurred. Cameron ripped Chase's shirt off.

Chase pushed her off again, "Is this what this is about?"

Cameron kissed him again, "Don't resist, Chase. Don't turn into a good guy on me now..."

Chase stopped fighting her and fully embraced her and kissed her back. It didn't matter anymore. They stumbled towards the bed.

_**It's regrets and romance for chapter seven. Can Cameron and Chase come to terms with what happened that night and their feelings? Samos and Keira are reunited at last...but not on good terms. Cuddy wants to confess her feelings to House, but when an old "friend" comes to visit, will that deter Cuddy from saying as she feels? We finally have answers for why Ashelin hates House so much! It's going to be an dramatic chapter seven! Please R and R, thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**In chapter seven, Keira has gone back to worse and Chase and Cameron try to cope with what happened the other night. House gets a very special visitor and Daxter has found the file that will shed some light on the answers as to why Ashelin hates House so much. And Samos has finally made it to HCTH...I've got lots to cover, so lets go on to the story:) **_

---- Rain panged against the wingows and poured from the sky. It was a Thursday, A very dreary and wet Thursday. Gloomy and dark, as if to fortell future events still yet to come. With it being dark as night outside the lights in the conference room at HCTH seemed to struggle to illuminated the whole room.

Chase and Cameron sat on opposite ends of the table. Which House noted was unlike them. They never left that great of a distance between each other. Another thing, was that they really wouldn't look at each other. Almost like they were too nervous to. House put all the facts together and came up with the solution,

"Chase. Cameron. Party way too hard last night?"

Chase and Cameron both seemed to stare at the floor. Avoiding House's gaze and each others. An instant later Chase, Cameron, and Foreman heard their phones go off. As it seemed there was an emergency. "We have to get to Keira's room stat!" Foreman prompted everyone else to hurry. And they all did. They made a mad dash to get to Keira's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- Jak carefully navigated the streets of Haven City. He had to be espicially careful in this weather. Samos had been completely silent the entire trip there. He appeared to be taking in the visage, but his glassy stare indicated that he was lost in thought. Samos was never one to panic or show extreme worry. He was very reserved and always had been when it came to keeping emotions in check. Jak rounded a corner and stopped in front of HCTH. "We're here." Jak announced.

Samos stared at the hospital, "Impressive looking." And for that it was, two five floor bulidings connected by exterior winds and hallways. It looked like a huge maze, but to the trained eye it was an intricately organized hospital. Jak stood there as Samos seemed to start spacing out again, "Are you ready to go in now?"

"Yes, let's go."

Inside of HCTH, Jak was a very well known face. The nurses at the circulation desk in the lobby were so used to seeing him that they frequently stopped him for idle chit chat and they also didn't require him to sign in. They also were aware about the situation with Keira and always kept tabs on her condition for Jak.

When Jak approached the desk the nurses had a very solumn look on their faces. Jak didn't want to believe that something had gone wrong again. But the looks they were giving him when he came in were undenyable, something had happened. Jak approached on of the nurses, "Hey, this is Keira's father, Samos. We're here to see her."

The nurses looked at each other and one finally spoke up. "I'm so sorry, Jak. But Keira was just recently rushed to the Intensive Care Unit. You'll have to wait here."

Samos was completely silent and Jak was just plain shocked. "What...why?"

"I'm sorry, but we really don't know at this point. You'll have to take a seat and we'll let you know if anything changes. We really are sorry." The nurse sorrowfully responded.

Jak and Samos took a seat in the lobby. It was nervewracking. Jak was literally on the edge of his seat and Samos seemed to be lost in meditation. Samos was trying to give it his all to keep from breaking down. This isn't how Jak wanted this to turn out. She was fine for two days. Jak wanted her to be able to greet her father with a warm smile to reassure her, but in life things never seem to work out as planned.

Hours went by and Jak and Samos still sat in the lobby with many unanswered questions. Someone finally came to them, it was Cameron. She sat down and looked Jak in the eye. Cameron sadly said, "She had lapsed into a coma again. We don't really know why, but we are searching for an answer now. I'm sorry." Cameron stood and left. She never liked to hang around to see people's reactions to the bad news she had to deliver. But she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw one tear drop from Samos' face. Cameron looked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Her health is rapidly declining," Foreman said as they stood in the conference room once more. "We need an answer and fast."

House was standing where he usually stood, which was in front of the white board. "Diffarential diagnosis. Recession of symptoms and lapsing back into a coma."

"There could be a tumor in the brain that is growing. That would explain many of the symptoms and comas." Foreman said.

"She would have to have more than one tumor in more than one part of the brain to satisify most of the symptoms." Chase argued. "And the MRI didn't show any tumors."

"She's been asymptomatic for two days and now she's in a coma. It _has_ to be neurological."

While Chase and Foreman battled over the diagnosis, House noticed an anomaly amonst the team. "Where is the other little duckling?" House got an enjoyment out of refering to his team as "ducklings"

"Cameron? She 'delivering the bad news'" Chase mocked House's tone.

Just as they seemed to mention her, Cameron showed up. She sat abruptly and stared up at House, "Sorry, it took me so long." Cameron shuffled her things about for a moment. "So, what did I miss?"

House sarcastically said, "Well it shouldn't have taken you so long. Mama duck has been worried sick about the missing litte duckling."

"Very funny, House."

"Speaking of which, why did it take you so long?" House asked suspiciously.

Cameron adjusted herself in her seat. "Actually House, you have a visitor for you. I was having a quick chat with her." Cameron pointed towards the door.

The woman stroked her short, black hair and she smiled a kind and gentle smile. She looked to be roughly around House's age. "Hi Greg." She said gently.

House looked slightly surprised and confused. "Hi...Stacy." He said slowly. House grabbed his cane and began to leave after Stacy, until Chase stopped him.

"Wait, what about the diffarential? We do have a dying patient to save you know."

House stopped and sighed, "Foreman, MRI the brain. Look for any tumors, leisons, scarring, anything. Cameron and Chase, you two can get the blood work. Look for hemotoma." House watched Chase and Cameron awkwardly look at each other. "Yes, I am making you two work together on purpose. I don't care how great the sex was last night, you can't avoid each other forever. House stepped out the door and strolled down the hall with Stacy. Foreman slowly turned his head towards Chase and Cameron.

"It's a long story." Chase and Cameron said in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- Chase, Cameron, and Foreman made their way out of the elevator and to the lobby. They reamined silent most of the time, each of them minding their own thoughts. They immediatly saw the anxious Jak and a rather odd, short, pale green man. Foreman couldn't help but gawk at the sight and laugh. "I think this guy need our help. He's literally got the green thumb." Foreman grabbed his ankle. "Oww...why did you kick me?"

Cameron hissed, "Because that's Keira's father. Show some respect."

"Fine. Sorry."

Jak ran up to Cameron, Chase, and Foreman the minute he saw them, "So...how is she doing?" Jak asked hastily.

"Her health is declining fast. We need to do an MRI and we need your clearence before we can proceed." Foreman solumnly announced.

Samos hopped up from his seat and approached Foreman. "I'm Keira's father, only I from this point on can pass clearence. So first, what are you looking for?"

"We're looking for brain tumors. That is the most likely cause for her condition."

"We are also screening the blood for hemotoma. Which is a tumor like collection of blood in the brain." Cameron added.

Samos took this into deep consideration. He turned to Jak, "How well do you trust these doctors, Jak?"

"They're the best doctors in the entire hospital. I trust them very much."

"Alright. You may do the tests."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- "So Stacy, what brings you back here?"

"Oh, I was just visiting in the area. Came to stop by..." Stacy's voice trailed off.

House stopped in the hall, "You're married now. I've never met your husband, so I guess you'd bring him here with you. But you didn't, why is that?"

Stacy sighed heavily, "If I don't tell you, you'll bombard me with twenty questions until I do. So to save some time, we had a bad, no explosive, fight. Happy now?"

"Not yet. Why would you come all the way to Haven City?"

Stacy sat on a bench and House sat beside her, rather close. Stacy looked House in the eyes, "I can't stay at home with him. I was wondering...could...could I stay with you for a while?"

House grew silent, taking the thought in for a while. "Don't you have other friends? And move in with me again? I don't---"

Stacy put a finger to House's lips, "I'm not fully moving back in with you. And I'd feel safer staying with you. Please, Greg..." Stacy mad the cutest sad face she could.

"You know this may lead to something." House tried to make her aware of the danger of her staying with him again. Even though he was still in love with her and was happy that she wanted to stay with him. But he'd never admit to him that he _needed_ her. Even if that was true too.

"I know...but please..."

House gave a smile (wow, House actually smiled), "Alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase, Cameron, and Foreman had gathered the blood work and completed the MRI. Cameron ran down to the lab to see if the test results were done yet, leaving Chase and Foreman in the cafeteria. "So," Foreman said. "Are you two over your not talking or looking at each other spout?"

"Yeah." Chase answered.

"Are you two planning on a relationship?"

"Not at the moment."

A small, furry, and orange little ottsel hopped up on the table. "Found it!" Daxter exclaimed triumphantly. "Exactly why House left Salicia's case!" Chase and Foreman edge up in their seats in anticipation. "It seems like House gave up on the case because of something with this woman named Stacy."

"Wait, let me see that." Foreman grabbed the file. "Ther are no real specific reasons, but he did leave the case because of something with Stacy."

"You mean, that Stacy that is visiting now?"

Foreman nodded, "Personally, I think he got a little too involved with her and was so distracted that he couldn't treat Salicia so he handed off the case."

"Could be..." Chase agreed. "That could be..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House and Stacy left together and Ashelin caught a glimpse of Stacy from the corner of her eye, "_Her_..." Ashelin hissed angrily.

_**The drama never seems to stop at HCTH. In chapter eight, a treatment is given to Keira, but is it really working or just cover up the symptoms? And Stacy and Ashelin meet face to face, the claws will come out. And I'll take a moment to go into House's past with Stacy to explain the part that she may have played in Salicia Praxis' untimely death. There will be even more drama in Chapter eight. But thanks for reading and please R and R. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yay, it's chapter eight! We'll finally get to see what part Stacy plays in this whole mix and the reasons as to why Ashelin hates House and Stacy so much. And a treatment is given to Keira and it seems to be working, but is it actually helping her or is it just covering up the true problem... **_

**_----_** Keira's case was more than just hard to solve, it was weird. This was proving to be more than just a "head-scratcher" kind of case. But this was the job of the department of diagnostic medicine, to work on cases that normal doctors just gave up on. Haven City Teaching Hospital was the only hospital, as far as anyone knew, that had a diagnostic department. And, thankfully, they were there, because they haven't given up on Keira yet, where as other hospitaks and other doctors would have left her for dead long ago.

In the ever familiar conference room, Chase was busy gnawing on a pencil while he worked on a crossword puzzle, Foreman was reading an article in the newspaper, and House had his feet propped up on the table as he threw a ball back and forth against the wall. Yeah, this is the department of diagnostic medicine, seemingly busy saving lives at this very moment.

Cameron bursted through the door, "Finally got the test results."

"Great," Foreman said, putting the paper down. "So, what's the damage?"

"None."

Chase shook his head is disbelief, "Wait...what!"

Cameron took the test results and handed them to House, "MRI shows no tumors, scarring, leisons, and no anomalies what so ever. Blood work shows no signs of hemotoma. She's is completely clean according to the tests."

House thought about it for a moment, "Treat her for Systemic Lumpus Erythematosis."

"We can't treat her if we don't have a single clue as to what is wrong." Cameron argued, "Plus, what will we tell Samos and Jak about how we're treating her? They _have_ to know."

"First off, we really don't have much going for us at the moment. So I'm just taking a lucky guess." House made his way to the coffee pot and poured himself another cup. "Secondly, we don't _have_ to tell them anything. This treatment is our little secret."

Foreman rubbed the temples of his head, "House, we can't do that! If Cuddy finds out, she'll be pissed. And if Ashelin finds out, she'll defnitally have a reason to fire you."

"And that's why..." House pointed his cane at each one of them. "no one will say a thing to Cuddy or Ashelin, or you're fired." Cameron, Chase, and Foreman just stared blankly at House. "Don't you have a treatment to administer or are you too busy staring at me dumbly?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- House sat alone in his office. There were only two things on his mind: the case and Stacy. Ever since she came back to town, House couldn't help but catch himself thinking about her at the most inconvenient of times. He hadn't seen her in years. Stacy had moved away, gotten married, became a lawyer. She was doing so well without House. But the real question: was he doing so much better without her? He'd never lost a patient, he had his own department and team, but he was lonely, miserable...maybe he wasn't doing so well.

House eased back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling. He was doing so well with her when she was around, but then again, maybe he wasn't. House closed his eyes in silent thought. He remembered that one particular case. It was a case for Salicia Praxis. It was the last case he ever did while Stacy was around. It was a time that House was a little happier than he was now. But he truely had let his guard down at that time and he had let the most important thing, the patient, take the backseat to a woman.

(Woo, ok storytime! House is remember that day...that fateful day.)

_"Greg, you are so focused on that case! You haven't focused on **me** for a week now. You're never here to be with me, talk with me, or anything. You're always at that damn hospital!" Stacy sat on the couch in the living room...their living room. The living room in the apartment that Stacy and House had bought together. _

_House stood in front of Stacy. One hand placed on his cane, while the other rubbed the side of his head. "Stacy, this is a person's life we are talking about! If I don't do anything, she'll die----" _

_"What about **your **life, Greg! Our life! You always let **us **take the backseat to a case!" _

_"I promise we'll spend more time together. Just let me finish out this case..." _

_"You always say that!" Stacy was in tears at this point. "You always say 'once I finish out htis case things will be better.' They never are better! It only gets worse." _

_House started to yell, "Maybe I'm the only one who can save her! If I can't do it, maybe no one else can either!" _

_"Just because you can't do it, doesn't mean that no one else can! Greg you can't keep doing this to me! Just leave this one case...just do it for me. Spend some time with me, take a few days off. We can have some fun. Just one time is all I ask...just this one time. Then you can go back to being a typical ass and ignoring me all the time. But just, just this once." _

_House sighed heavily. He walked over to the phone and dialed one of the numbers on the contact list. The number was for: Dr. Lisa Cuddy. He listened to it ring for a while and finally someone picked up on the other end. "Hello, this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Hospital director of Haven City Teaching Hospital, how can I help you?" _

_"Cuddy, it's me, House." _

_"Oh great." Cuddy sarcastically said on the other end. "Ok, what patient did you assult that wants a lawsuit now. Or what family member did you piss off that punched you. Or what drug did you give to the patient that isn't working. Or what-----" _

_House cut her off. "I need to take a bail out on this case." _

_Cuddy gasped in disbelief, "You want to leave the case! But why? I'm sure that you are almost at the cure. You are doing so well." _

_"I have somethings that I need to take care of." Out of the corner of his eye, House looked at Stacy, who was smiling now. _

_"What are these **somethings**?" _

_"I can't say. It's just very important. I also need two days off." _

_"House, you are really pushing it." Cuddy sounded annoyed. _

_"Cuddy, I never ask you for a day off. I never ask you to bail out on case frequently. Just this one time." House tried to make a good arguement. _

_"Although you do ask me for a lot, I guess you do have a very good point. Fine, but just this once. And I'm still not happy about it. And I have to go, I guess I'll be saving your patient now, bye." _

_House looked at Stacy and smiled, "We have tonight and two more days. What do you want to do?" _

_While House and Stacy were have a great time together, Cuddy struggled to keep the patient alive. But no matter how hard she tried, Salicia Praxis' health kept declining. There was nothing Cuddy could do. In twenty-four hours, Salicia had died. Cuddy had to explain to the Baron and a very little Ashelin what had happened. No one was mad at Cuddy because she had tried her hardest. But Ashelin saw House and Stacy together having fun. Although she was very little, it didn't take a lot for Ashelin to realize what was going on. House had left the case for another woman. and Ashelin wasn't happy about that. _

_Weeks later after things had returned completely back to normal, Stacy was missing House again. She finally decided to tell House that she was leaving and that she couldn't take this anymore. House accepted her choice, but truely missed her to death. House hadn't seen her again, that is until now. _

(sorry, but storytime is over. :D)

House reached into his desk and pulled out a picture from the bottom of a drawer. It was a picture of him and Stacy. The same picture that they had taken that night. It was a bittersweet memory. But it made House clear of one thing...he really did want Stacy back. Married or not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- "Wow," Chase said rather amazed. "Look at Keira's vitals. Maybe House was right on guessing the right diagnosis. She looks almost completely better."

"Now this...is just too weird." Cameron just couldn't believe it. "There is no way that out of thousands of diseases, he guessed the right one. That just isn't possible."

"Cameron is right. What if this treatment is just covering up the problem." Foreman also had to agree that this was too strange. Way too strange.

"Ok then," said Chase. "Let's do a biopsy to see if she really is getting better or worse."

"Agreed." Cameron and Foreman said in unison.

They heard a frantic beeping noise behind them. They all turned and looked at Keira. Their eyes quickly scanned the moniters to see what was wrong. "BP (blood pressure) is dropping. She going to seize!" Chase said. As he ran over to her, Keira's body began to explode into violent spasms. Chase was trying to turn her over onto her side and Foreman was helping to hold her down.

"Cameron, 2 ccs of epideferin, stat!" Foreman ordered.

"what does it look like i'm doing?" Cameron hissed back. "Got it!" The seizure stopped and Cameron, Chase and Foreman just stood there.

"Still want to do the biopsy?" Foreman asked.

"Let's wheel her down." Chase said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- Ashelin was passing by the lobby, when her eyes spotted Stacy. Ashelin growled to herself and decided to approach Stacy. Ashelin stood in front if Stacy, "Ah Stacy, long time no see. My mother would also like to say hi. Oh, but wait just a minute, she dead."

Stacy looked up from her magazine. She studied Ashelin's face and recongized her immediately, "Ashelin."

"I want an apoligy, Stacy." Ashelin hissed vilely.

"For what?" Stacy seemed confused.

"For killing my mother."

Stacy gasped in surprise, "I killed her. What just because I convinced Greg to leave her case? Please, no one could have done anything for her anyway. So it was pointless anyway. I have **_nothing_** to be sorry for."

"Take that back you bitch!" Ashelin yelled.

Stacy stood and took her earrings off and her bracelets, "You wanna fight you little slut?" The next thing Stacy knew she was lying on the ground with a vicious pain on the side of her face. Ashelin had slammed her with one mean punch. As Ashelin went ot kick her, Stacy took one of her legs and swept it under Ashelin, bringing her to the ground.

Stacy got up and kicked Ashelin in the face. Ashelin grabbed one on Stacy's legs and grabbed her down. Ashelin pulled at Stacy's hair and Stacy turned around and dug her teeth into Ashelin's leg, tearing a deep gash into her. Ashelin pryed Stacy off and slammed her face into the ground. But one thing that Ashelin didn't expect was the hidden strength that Stacy hid. Stacy rubbed around her nose and felt the blood coursing from it. She grabbed Ashelin's legs and actually managed to throw her into a table.

Ashelin yelled, but managed to grab a chair and hurl it at Stacy. It took Stacy in the stomach and brought her down to the ground. Ashelin charged after her and Stacy landed a punch in Ashelin's stomach. Ashelin hit back by knocking Stacy upside her head. The two women were a bloodied mess, but they wanted to guarentee that one of them wasn't going to come out of this.

As Cuddy stepped off the elevator, she saw the wreck that was laid to the lobby and all the blood stains on th carpet. Then she spotted Ashelin and Stacy, who were really going at it. Cuddy stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. She had never seen carnage like this before. Cuddy dropped her papers, "Oh shit." Cuddy just sighed to herself. "We need security!" Cuddy yelled down the hall. "And fast!"

_**I just loved to write that fight scene, it was so much fun to write. Hate to cut it off here, but I can assure you that this isn't the last fight they'll have like this. And I'm acutally going to open chapter 9 with this same scene continued. And trust me, even security won't be stopping them. And I'm really getting close to the end of this fic...but trust me it won't be over. I'll be doing another sequel which will be ongoing. But I can't quite give any details on that, because I'll ruin the ending of this fic. Just a few more chapters left and will they find a diagnosis for Keira, will Stacy stay, will Ashelin and Stacy kill each other first? All these questions and more will be answered! **_

_**So thanks for reading and as always please r and r!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yay...woo hoo, it's chapter 9! You'll be able to see Jak in action at the end of this chapter. Chapter 10 is going to be the last chapter of this story. But, it doesn't end there. I'll have a sequel up right after I post chapter 10. Anyway...on to the story! **_

----Anyone who was in the lobby had fled. No one dared to step between the two women. Wherever they brought the fight...they completely decimated the area. Chairs were knocked over, desks overturned, lamps destroyed, Ashelin and Stacy had laid waste to the lobby. And all that Dr. Lisa Cuddy could do was watch her precious lobby be destroyed. She impatiently waited for security to show up. The lobby was a mess and someone was going to have to pay for all of this. Cuddy stared down the hall to see if security was even here yet. "_Why? Why did I hire security if they aren't going to do their job_?" She thought to herself.

Stacy and Ashelin had no intention of stopping. Ashelin stood there dazed for a moment and Stacy was backing up and she flung herself at Ashelin, dragging her to the ground. Ashelin flipped Stacy over and began to take her share of punches to her stomach. The two women tumbled and rolled across the lobby floor.

Five minutes too late security finally arrived. The officers struggled to pull the two women apart. They thrashed against the officers and at each other. Out of the corner of her eye, Stacy saw House. She stopped fighting and seemed paralyzed by his gaze. House approached the officer holding Stacy. "I'll take her." was all that House said. The officer hesitated, but released Stacy to House.

Stacy ran to House and collapsed into House's arms. She was sobbing heavily, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

House had zero of a clue on how to handle this situation, considering the fact that House just wasn't good with emotions in general. He slowly wrapped his arms around Stacy. He patted her back, "It's alright, Stacy." But the only thing running through House's mind at the time was: "_Wow...women have the weirdest mood swings. Ready to kill one minute, crying the next. So enotional...huh, is it time for my lunch break, yet? And, damn, where are my Vicodin? Well, this sucks...ok, I'm bored, can we move on now?" _

Cuddy's shock drained from her face and resurfaced as pure anger, "Stacy! Ashelin! In my office now! This is completely ridiculous! And as for the security officers, all of you are fired! It took you five minutes to get here! What the hell is wrong with all of you, you are completely useless! Just get _out_."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase, Cameron, and Foreman sat in the cafeteria eating lunch. Cameron munched on a fresh garden salad while Chase and Foreman ate cheesburgers. "Where is House?" Foreman asked before taking another big bite out of his burger.

Cameron thought about it for a second, "I'm not sure. Probally with Stacy or bothering Cuddy about something."

Chase's demenor sounded worried, "I hope Stacy isn't taking the focus off of Keira's case, like she did with Salicia's."

"Who is Stacy exactly anyway?" Cameron asked.

"House's ex-girlfriend." Chase answered. "Strange thing is, is that she's married and staying with House."

"She's having an affair with **_House_**! **_House_** of all people!" Foreman found this both shocking and amusing.

"Weird." Cameron added.

Chase and Foreman were finished eating and were waiting for Cameron, who was slowly savoring her salad. "Well," she said. "While House isn't here and currently MIA what can we do about figuring out a diagnosis?"

"Good idea. We''ll do our own diffarential." Chase complimented Cameron.

"I'll start." Foreman offered. "It's rather hard to diagnose her. She has had so many symptoms. I mean think about it: coma, cardiac arrest, fever...the list goes on and on."

"Wait," Cameron said as if she had just had a sudden revelation. "of all the symptoms, did any of them include pain?"

Chase thought about it, "No, not as far as we know about it."

"Exactly, she hasn't felt any pain of any sort at all. Which is very strange. Analgesia (a fully conscious state where pain isn't felt) would narrow it down to all but a few diseases, if we could prove that it's a symptom. It would have made this diagnosis perfectly clear."

"First off, what makes us think that she is experiencing analgesia? Remember that cardiac arrest she had? She said---"

Cameron cut Foreman off, "she said that her chest felt funny, not that it hurt, even though it should have. Plus, have we ever heard her complain about pain?"

"No." Chase and Foreman answered in unison.

"So let's go do one small test."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----Stacy and Ashelin sat at one end of the desk. Cuddy sat at the other end of the firnished wood desk. She was tapping her pen on the desk and House, who was standing behind Stacy, was tapping his cane on the floor in perfect sync with Cuddy's pen tapping.

"I can't believe this..." Cuddy sighed. "Our head of the hospital board and a lawyer got into a physical fight in my lobby. What the hell triggered all of this?"

"I just wanted an apoligy for my mother's death." Ashelin stated matter-of-factly.

"It wasn't my fault!" Stacy yelled. "There was nothing House, Cuddy, or any other doctor could have done!"

Ashelin hissed, "If you hadn't taken the one doctor that may have been able to save her, maybe she'd still be alive right now!"

"Wow, women fighting over me. I can get used to this." House sarcastically remarked.

"Shut up, House. Ladies please. I'm sorry Ashelin, but Stacy is right. The disease was terminal (ultimately fatal). There was nothing that anyone could do. But as for you Stacy, what is your reasoning for continuing to fight?"

"I hadn't had a good day. The last thing that I needed was someone to piss me off. I had recieved a call from my husband...he wants a divorce after he found out that I was staying with, Greg...er...House. I just saw this as an outlet for all of my frustration and anger. I am sorry though."

Cuddy placed a hand to her head. "Hearing each of your individual pleas and arguments tells me that no further administrative action is neccessary. Just make sure that this doesn't happen in my hospital again."

Ashelin nodded and left and Stacy also nodded in agreement. Cuddy's phone rang and she waved House and Stacy off. They walked down the hall together. House turned to her and said, "Was that true about you and your husband?"

"Yeah." Stacy said sadly. "Looks like I'm moving back in with you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- Jak was walking the streets of Haven City. He was a good while away from HCTH. But for him, althought it was tempting to stay and watch, Jak fled the carnage that Ashelin and another woman had created in the lobby. Jak wasn't exactly sure where Samos went, but he was sure that it was a quiet place. Somewhere that he could be alone to think and meditate as he was frequently prone to doing.

Jak stared up at the sky. It was a very cloudy day. The sun could barely shine through the clouds and the air smelled heavily of rain. Jak turned his head slightly to the side. He could have sworn that he heard someone. Jak shrugged it off and continued walking. That is until Jak was sure that he heard a faint groaning in the alleyway next to him. Jak peeked inside the alleyway.

Thesight that Jak was met with was horrid. A young woman in about her twenties lay beaten on the ground. She was moaning and groaning and had blood profusely pouring from her forehead. Jak knelt beside her. He tried to keep his calm so that he wouldn't frighten her. "Miss, what happened?"

She gasped for breath, "Krimson...guard...I was...I was walking...and I...I looked...at him...and...and he...attacked...me..."

Jak scooped her into his arms. Jak grabbed the nearest zoomer and held tight to her as he craftliy navigated the streets of Haven City with deadly accuracy. Jak's driving was so fast yet so well timed and perfect that he brought her to the hospital just in time to save a life. Jak waited in the lobby, or what was left of the lobby, for a while just to make sure that she was alright.

One of the doctors from the ER came out to let Jak know about her condition, "She is doing just fine. As a matter of fact, she is and employee of this hospital. She works with the EMTs or Emergency Medical Transport team. She said that she was greatly impress with your timing and great navigation skills. She also said that you'd make a very good EMT and that Cuddy would scoop you up for the job in a heartbeat."

Jak was releived about the good news, but he also said, "I'll consider the job offer."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Jak is the hero as always, but don't forget that job offer he just got. I was giving a bit of foreshadowing into this story's sequel. That was the whole purpose of this part. Any way coming up in the finale of Jak, M.D., Cameron, Foreman, and Chase perform a test that may land them in big trouble, but save Keira's life. And it's job offers left and right as I use chapter 10 to set that stage for Jak, M.D.'s sequel: Keira, M.D. **_

_**Thanks to all my faithful reviewers for sticking with this story the whole way so far!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is the very last chapter of Jak, M.D. It is sad, yet at the same time so awesome! Not too much drama in this last chapter, but this chapter is kind of like an intoduction to Keira, M.D. It'll give all the background information as to what happens to all the characters. So, enjoy the last chapter of Jak, M.D. and a final thanks to all those who have supported and review for this fanfic, you all have been great! **_

---- Cameron, Chase, and Foreman stormed the halls. Carrying with them an aura of presence and purpose. They were headed for Keira's room to perform one last test. This one small test could make or break Keira. Her life hung in the balence and time was running out, so this was all that they could do. Since the team could not locate their boss, House, they chose to act on their own. But doing this one small test, without the clearence of their boss could land them in major trouble, which included suspension and in worse cases being fired. But this was to save a life and it was a life worth saving, so the team was willing to take their chances and risk it all.

"Nurse!" Cameron yelled as they continued to proceed to Keira's room.

"Yes, Dr. Cameron?"

"I need..." Cameron remembered the rest of the team. "_We_ need Keira's vitals, stat."

The nurse smiled pleasently, "Gladly. Luckily for you, I'm Keira's nurse. She came out again of the coma and surprisingly her vitals are great, but I'm not sure how long that will last."

"Thank you." Cameron gave the nurse the ok to go. They stopped in front of Keira's room. "Ok, gameplan."

"I'll stab her in the foot with a needle, while you and Chase distract her." Foreman pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

"Sounds like we have a plan." Chase slid the door open and stood at Keira's side. Cameron joined him and Foreman stood at the foot of the bed. "So, Keira, how do you feel now?"

"Refreshed actually. I'd like to be a doctor, you know. I've always wanted to help people. So, I'm studying hard." Keira held the book up to them. It was a book on Hematology (study of the blood and it's cells).

Cameron smiled slightly, "Keira, that is very nice, but you don't feel that?"

"Feel what?" Keira looked down towards Foreman and at her feet. "What the---no, I don't. What does that mean?" Keira's voice was a little shaken.

Foreman pulled the needle out of her foot, "We're about to find out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- "So, you're telling me that you did a differential with out me and you did your own little test behind my back?" House was standing with his back to a bookshelf in his office. Cameron and Foreman were seated at House's rather untidy desk and Chase cleared off a small part on the desk so that he could sit.

"Are you mad?" Cameron asked in the same tone that a little kid confronting their parents would do.

"(sarcastic sniffle) Finally, my little ducklings are growing up." Although somewhere House really was proud of them and did mean it, it came out completely sarcastic. "I must be rubbing off on you. Only I would dare to do something like that, so sneaky and devoius. But it was the perfect plot."

Cameron. Chase, And Foreman looked at each other. Meybe House was rubbing off on them. And, slowly, they were becoming more and more like him. They shook their heads at the thought. The last person to model after is House. Although it may be somewhat true, they didn't want to believe that they'd be anything like House. House was mean, cruel, and grumpy all the time. The only thing they could hope for is to never be that miserable in life.

House allowed them to let their thoughts sink in, "Differential diagnosis."

"Anaplylaxis." Chase, Cameron, and Foreman answered in unison.

"Great." House said. "Let's give her the treatment."

"Wait," Foreman said. "You are coming with us? To see a patient? You?"

House didn't answer and they all proceeded to the elevador. They all piled in and waited for the elevador to reach the first floor. Out of curisoity, Cameron asked,"You aren't going to tell Cuddy about our little stunt, are you House?"

"Please, You don't see me running to Cuddy everytime I'm plotting something, do you?" The elevador opened and they all headed to Keira's room. Chase, Foreman, and Cameron bore triumphant smiles. They were proud of themselves and happy that Keira was going to make it. Passing doctors and nurses wondered what they were grinning about, but they knew that it could only be good news.

Chase slid the door open to Keira's room and they all piled in to her room, even House, who was uncharacteristically visiting a patient. Chase handed Keira a bottle with two pills in it and a cup of water. Foreman explained, "You have anaphylaxis. These two pills should get you better."

Keira laughed slightly, "Just two pills? That's it?"

"Yup. That's it." Cameron answered with a smile.

Keira downed the pills and thanked House and his team about a thousand times for all of their help and for never giving up on her. Even House had a faint, so faint you couldn't even see it, smile of accomplishment. (the smile is there though, it's just microscopic. House can't smile too much, might crack his face like galss). As they left the room, Keira stopped House. "I have a small question for you House?"

"What?"

"Would you be looking to hire an intensivist/ hematologist? I've been studying it for years."

"If you have enough knowledge and can cover **_both_** positions, then you can talk to Dr. Cuddy."

House left and immediately after him Jak, Samos, and Daxter came into the room. They were so happy to see her getting well and they bombarded her with love and affection. All of them were grateful for House and his expert team of doctors. And Keira couldn't help but be envious of what they could do. But seeing them in action gave Keira a clear course in life that she wanted. She wanted to be able to help people like they could, she wanted to learn from House and his team. Her father always told her that she would make a great doctor, and Keira wanted to make that vision of his a reality.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- After a while Daxter left the little party that they were throwing in Keira'a room. He went on the prowl for something to eat and drink. After all it had been a very long day and week in general. Daxter continued to walk down the hall until he was stopped by a familiar cane-shaped object. Daxter looked up and it was who he thought it was, it was House. "Are you interested in a little job offer?"

"Hmmm..." Daxter said, considering the thought. "What kind of job?"

House looked down at Daxter, "I could use someone of your spying talent. The patients that I get can be very sneaky and secretive. I need someone who is brave and daring and willing to do what it takes to find the truth behind the lies. Usually, I'd send Foreman, he's great at breaking into people's houses. But you are a notch above him." House handed him a pen and a contract. "Trust me, you'll be making a lot."

Daxter thought about it for a second and then took the pen. He neatly signed his name on the contract, "You've got yourself a deal, House."

"Good." House replied. "Welcome to the team. And along with Cameron, Chase, and Foreman, you are also now one of my bitches."

"Wait, what!" Daxter yelled. "I didn't sign for that! You must be crazy!" House was walking away. "Hey, don't ignore me! This isn't funny! House, get back here!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- A _knock, knock _could be heard on the office door. Dr. Lisa Cuddy looked up from her mounds of work. "Come in." she said. Jak opened the door and strode into her office. He took a seat in one of the chairs at the opposite end of her desk. Cuddy quickly scribbled something onto a piece of paper and then placed her pen down, giving her full attention to Jak. "So Jak, what brings you here?"

"Would you be looking for an EMT?" Jak asked. It was a rather odd position he found himself in. He never imagined that he'd be looking for a job at a hospital. But Jak did consider how much fun it would be to be an EMT. First off, he'd be able to save lives. Secondly, he'd be able to race an ambulance at illegal speeds and never get in trouble for it. Jak felt that it would be an adrenaline rush that he could get used to likeing.

Cuddy nodded, "I heard about your heroic deed and your responce to the situation at hand. I am very impressed even still. So if you really want the job, you can have it. You have proven yourself already, so I don't think you'll need an interview and to go through the whole process. But there is one small catch..."

"What's that?"

"I want you to take any cases that you find, that are very strange to House. Basically, you get to be House's case manager. You will present him with anything that my pique his interest. You're not fully a member of House's team, but more or less an "extention" to the team."

Jak was relieved. He thought the "small catch" was going to be something that would be a bother. But all of this sounded good to Jak. "Yeah, I'll take the job."

"Great." Cuddy extended her hand to Jak for a handshake. "Welcome to the staff of Haven City Teaching Hospital."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---- It had been one week. A week since Keira had been released from the hospital. A week that had gone by that marked the hardest case to solve so far in House and his team's careers. House was once more approaching the door that led to Dr. Lisa Cuddy's office. House always got a kick from bugging her and stressing her out. But no matter what, Cuddy always put up with House and his nonsense. House went to enter Cuddy's office, until he was met with the sight of a very well looking Keira.

"Oh, Hi, Dr. House. I'll see you next week." Keira strolled off holding in her arms a lab coat and a stethoscope.

Confused, House went into Cuddy's office. She looked up at him and gave House one huge grin. "Well, I guess you just met the newest addition to your team. Now, you have and extra intensivist and now a hematologist. Keira starts next week."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**This was the very last chapter in Jak, M.D. and now it's over. Or is it? You can see the return of Jak, Daxter, and Keira as they tackle working at Haven City Teaching Hospital in the sequel to this fanfic, "Keira, M.D." Keira is now apart of the Department of Diagnostic Medicine and working with House and his team to solve only the biggest of medical anomalies. Daxter is back, too, and his job as House's little spy only gets better and better and harder. Jak is now House's case manager and an EMT. It's gonna be Jak and Daxter like you've never seen before, taking on the world of medicine. But drama is at every turn. Friendships will be made and broken, lies and secrets everywhere, working at a hospital is not all that it's cracked up to be... **_

_**Thanks so much to all of the readers and the reviewers espicially. You have kept this fanfic running strong! So for the last time for "Jak, M.D." please read and review!**_


End file.
